Ju's Dragonhouse
by feral-kuga
Summary: Kuga has been free of the whitecoats for a year and a half. After wandering, she lands in NYC and manages to get a job at Ju's Dragonhouse (a seedy, but clean, bar) as a waitress. She doesn't take much an interest in most of the patrons, but that changes when she has to get an order for a certain regular. [Blood'n'Claws verse] OCxOC [short story, not a one shot] tw: language, gore
1. Chapter 1

**Kuga has been free of the whitecoats for a year and a half. After wandering, she lands in NYC and manages to get a job at Ju's Dragonhouse (a seedy, but clean, bar) as a waitress. She doesn't take much an interest in most of the patrons, but that changes when she has to get an order for a certain regular. [Blood'n'Claws verse] OCxOC [short story, not a one shot] tw: language**

**Words: **4,110

**Background**: Kuga has been free from the whitecoats for about a year and a half. She ended up in New York and has been going from job to job. She has a small, cheap apartment, and hasn't heard anything from her parents in years.

This takes place a few months before the previous two oneshots, "Nightmares of Memories" and "Nightmares of the Worst Kind", but is in the same verse, which has been dubbed Blood'n'Claws by most everyone who ships Kuga and Koji.

This was a roleplay thread a friend and I did on Tumblr a while back. Koji belongs to said friend, but has given me permission to use him. This only shows Kuga's point of view, so, unfortunately, you're only really getting half of the story. If I knew how to write omniscent correctly, I would, so you can get Koji's half, but alas I don't.

**Please refer to my profile for more information on this verse.**

I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, or anything that isn't very clear. This is the first thing I've written in a long while, since those oneshots were actually written months before I put them up. ^.^''

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Ju's Dragonhouse**

Kuga had somehow managed to land a job as a waitress—or server girl, which ever you want to call it—at Ju's Dragonhouse, a bar in New York. She didn't particularly enjoy working there, and the uniform was small, and _very _revealing, but it paid the bills. The late hours only meant she got to sleep in later than she normally would. No one paid any mind to her claws or fangs—though that was probably because most of the patrons were too busy staring at her ass to really take note—which was definitely a nice bonus.

Though, she had to admit, the best part about working in a bar like Ju's was the eye candy. It was just a given that some of the servers would often go home with the more visually appealing patrons; Nina and Layla were the most promiscuous. As for Kuga, she enjoyed looking, but didn't feel the need to jump on the band wagon and fuck every sexy man that walked through the doors. That's not to say she wasn't sexually active. She was just more selective about her partners.

She was doing her rounds, making sure no one needed refills or some food. Not everyone sat at the bar, after all. Layla and Maria were working that shift tonight. As she made her way between the tables, she noticed one of the regulars walking in. She knew him by appearance, never having served him before. He was one of the more popular bed-mates among the ladies. The guy played coy like a second skin, and he practically _oozed_ 'sex god'. Dark hair, and eyes so dark they often looked black, with the body of a model... It was easy to see why the ladies favored him to most of the other regulars.

"Oh-ho! Looks like little Kat gets the hottie tonight!" one of the servers crowed as the man took a seat in Kuga's designated serving area. She rolled her eyes and slipped between the tables to take his order. The small uniform made her feel like she was on display when his dark eyes took her in, and she barely resisted the urge to tug on the skirt so it covered more of her legs. He gave a small grin, though she couldn't decide if it was for her or just a product of his thoughts.

The feral took a steadying breath before she got to his table, pushing her insecurities and the like to the back of her mind. His scent reached her as she got closer, and it was _very_ appealing; the musky scent of man, mixed with a slightly sweet scent, and a sort of..._clean_ scent. Untainted* clean, not soap and water and alcohol clean. It caught her beast's attention; Cougar rose up, seeking the source of the scent. Kuga had to take a short moment to push the animal back.

"I'm Kuga and I'll be serving you for the evening. What would you like?" she asked, voice surprisingly steady. She flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder as she waited. His reply was quick in coming.

"I think I'd like a Mongolian Motherfucker, yeah, a few of those, to start off with. Then my usual White Russian." After a heartbeat, he added, "Please, Kuga." His voice was smooth, very nice to her sensitive ears.

"Of course. I'll have those right out." She gave him a small smile before turning and walking to the bar with her usual cat-like grace. Layla was there, eagerly waiting for Kuga. It reminded the feral of a dog waiting for a treat.

"Well?"

"He wants two Mongolian Mofo's and a White Russian," she reported. Layla gave her an exasperated look.

"Not that, Kat. What'd he _say?_"

"Layla. He just ordered his drinks. Would you just get them so he isn't waiting?" Kuga sighed.

"Fine, fine..." The barmaid quickly got the three drinks together and put them on a platter, along with a few of the other patrons' refills. Kuga took the drinks and wove back through the tables, dropping off a drink or two at various other tables. The entire trip there and back, she was distinctly aware of the weight of the man's gaze on her back.

Once she arrived back at the table, she set the drinks in front of him, saying, "Here are you're drinks, sir. If you want anything else, just let me know." Kuga smiled and turned to head back and get some more patrons' orders.

"Wait!" he said sharply. She froze before turning, an eyebrow raised in amusement. He continued, speaking in a gentler tone. "I mean, wait, Kuga. Come sit with me, have a drink."

'_He's used to taking control, I see..._' she thought. "I'm sure the boss won't mind if I go on break a little early," Kuga responded as she slid into the chair across from him, gold eyes watching him intently. "Since you invited me to sit with you, do you have a name?"

"Everybody calls me Koji," he replied lightly, keeping eye contact with her. "If you get in trouble, just send your boss my way. I'll handle it."

She grinned, no doubt in her mind that he'd be able to get her out of trouble with her boss. But Kuga couldn't quite get a read on him; he didn't show his emotions on his face or body posture. Apparently he was used to hiding things without showing he was hiding anything. That wasn't something she was used to dealing with.

"So, Koji. Any particular reason you asked for me to stay? I'm sure one of the other girls would _love_ to be sitting where I am." The feline threw a pointed look at the bar where Layla was glaring at her.

He smiled. "Sometimes, I just like meeting new people. And we're all adults here...though some are lacking in the maturity department." Koji subtly glanced at a few of the more promiscuous women before looking away, shaking his head.

She snickered. "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"How are you liking the work though?"

Kuga shrugged. "Work is work. Pays the bills. But there are times I enjoy it. Particularly when a customer get rude and I get to kick their ass out on the street." That was actually her favorite part; the others would just tell her when one of the tables was getting rowdy or being rude and Kuga would drag their asses out.

Koji smirked. "Finally, somebody who keeps it real. Everyone always says some bullshit about how they 'love it here' and 'it's fun', as if I'm grading them on a test or something."

She rolled her eyes. _'The only work I would 'love' and 'have fun' would be one where I can hunt.'_ "It _can_ be fun, watching the drunks. But isn't that what life is? One big-ass test?"

"Very philosophical. But I consider life to be my personal playground, I do what I want, having fun as much as possible, work is the last thing on my mind til all's said and done." He shrugged.

"Some people prefer it that way," Kuga agreed. "I wanna make an honest living before I start 'playing', even if I could easily do as you do and make life my playground." She started to reach for one of the Mongolian Motherfuckers before looking at Koji. "May I?"

He nodded agreeably. "Please, help yourself. I invited you after all." He smiled lightly. "You're pretty responsible then. Did your parents raise you that way or is it something you just instinctively learned?"

She nodded and grabbed the drink, taking a sip. "It was partly my parents. Mostly just wanting to prove to them… Prove that someone like me can be a responsible citizen." Her reply was slow, as she tried to figure out how to word it without giving too much away.

He was quiet for a moment, probably taking that in. "But you don't have to prove anything to them. The fact that they would even require such a thing, intentional or otherwise, is not a good sign."

Kuga shrugged, taking another sip of the drink. She wasn't sure she liked this direction in the conversation. "It gives me a reason to keep doing what I've been doing instead of…" _'instead of letting the beast have free reign…'_ "It doesn't matter."

There was a slightly awkward silence after her statement. She doubted that he actually _talked_ to most of the girls who served him.

"So... How long have you been in New York? Furthermore, how did you come across Ju's in the first place?" Koji asked.

Kuga looked up at him, a slight smile on her face. She was grateful to get the conversation away from her parents. "I've been in New York for a few months now. One of the people who took me 'under their wing' brought me here a while back for her friend's birthday. I found out they were hiring, and decided to apply. How about you?"

"I've been here a few years and one of my best buddies decided that I was too serious upon my first arrival, so he brought me here to relax." His response was rather vague.

"So not a native, but familiar with the area." The feline could tell he was hiding something, but he wasn't exactly lying. "You don't seem all too serious," she commented, running the side of a claw around the rim of the glass in an attempt to keep her hands busy. "But, even the most uptight people relax in a familiar environment once they've been there often enough."

He seemed to enjoy that, if the upward quirk of his lip was anything to judge. "It depends on my feelings at the moment... My serious expression is often called 'too intense', so I try to appear as relaxed as possible." Koji cocked his head to the side. "If you could, what would you want most: money, prestige or power?"

She stared at him for a long moment, turning that over in her head. Once more, he was hiding something. There was a certain…coolness to someone's scent when they hid something, a certain tone, similar to cold rocks. It was different for everyone, but she learned to figure out the general scent quickly. Instead of pressing the fact, she decided to answer his question. "Prestige. Both money and power can easily be obtained with prestige. Besides, money's value is constantly changing, and I can get through life without it."

He smiled at her answer, decidedly pleased. "And if you were given prestige, what then?" At that moment, a rather large group entered the bar and were heading towards the VIP room, a pointed glance thrown in his direction.

Kuga shrugged. "I'd do what I felt like doing. I don't exactly have a rule book I follow." She watched the group, raising an eyebrow at the glance that was thrown at Koji. "I'm guessing you have to go? I should get back to work, anyway…" She didn't make a move to get up, though, deciding to linger a while longer.

"Not necessarily," he replied peaceably in answer to her question. "Do you have a cell phone? I'll be frank and say I'd like to call you later since asking you to come home with me might be too forward."

She gave a soft laugh, pulling a small pencil out of her pocket and grabbing a napkin, writing her number on it. "That's my cell number, but…I'm not opposed to going home." She gave him a coy look, gold eyes slightly darker. "That is, if your friends don't mind."

Cougar certainly liked that idea. The beast wanted him, though Kuga wasn't sure if it was just an 'I want to jump him' want or 'I want him as a mate' want.

Koji pocketed her number, a pleased, amused smirk curling his lips. "They wouldn't mind, but I tend to get bored after the first time with a bed mate. Let's keep the game interesting for as long as possible, hmm?"

Kuga grinned, fangs flashing for a short moment. "Don't forget to call me." She looked at Layla, who was staring at her, pointing to the clock. "Guess I should go before she decides to drag me away…"

"Definitely won't forget." Koji promised. "I have to go too before they decide to come back out here and start all sorts of embarrassing shit." He stood up, almost reluctantly.

Kuga stood as well. "I'll be waiting." She glared when she noticed Layla storming over. "I'm comin', dammit!" Turning back to Koji, she gave a sheepish smile. "I'll see you later, Koji."

Koji's shoulders were shaking with the restraint it took not to laugh. "See ya, 'round, Kuga." He shook his head and retreated to the VIP room.

Kuga walked over to Layla, glaring. "Don't start. You'd've done the same thing."

Without another word, the feline went to get orders from one table, occasionally glancing at the door Koji went in. She wanted to find out what he was hiding, and Cougar didn't want _any_one touching him. A low growl started in her throat at the thought, though she tried to force it back; some of the patrons were giving her odd looks.

She'd headed back to the bar for the third time since Koji had gone into the room. "Two Bloody Mary's and a Daniel's," she relayed to Layla, who got the drinks and put them on the platter. Before she could walk off, someone grabbed her elbow.

"Hon, the man over there…" Maria, Kuga's 'mentor', pointed to a slobby-looking middle aged man who just sat down, "Watch out for him. He's one of those violent ones…" The feline nodded, eyeing the man as she went to deliver the drinks.

Koji left the VIP room while she was handing the drinks to the respective patrons. She could smell the moment he left the room. He lingered off to the side, away from the crowded tables and booths.

Kuga gave just the slightest nod toward him. She sighed softly. _'Better face the music now before someone decides to make a scene.'_ With that thought, she headed to the middle-aged man.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" she asked politely. The man had watched her approach, a sleazy smile on his face.

"Yeah, a scotch and a piece of that fine li'l ass of yours," he purred. Kuga rolled her eyes and turned to get his drink.

"I'll be back with your drink, but that's _all_ you're getting," she responded, disgusted. She could smell the anger on him, but ignored it and went to the bar, telling Layla, "Scotch." The barmaid poured the drink and handed it over.

Kuga quickly walked back with the scotch, hoping to get away from the man and avoid confrontation. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. As soon as she put the drink down, his hand was around her wrist. Kuga froze, pupils contracting to thin slits and her gold irises darkening slowly.

"If you value your life, let go of me and enjoy your drink," she said calmly, though a soft growl laced her words.

"Baby, we could have so much fun together. Why don't you take the rest of the night off?" the man coaxed, ignoring her words. He tugged her closer.

She glanced back at the bar, where Maria and Layla were watching her. Maria's blue eyes seemed to be saying 'I told you so' while Layla looked like she was looking for something to take to the boss. Kuga's gaze flitted around the bar and stopped on Koji for a moment—who was actually looking tense and mildly irritated—before turning back to the man on her arm.

"If you don't leave me alone, I will haul your ass outside and beat you like the piece of shit you are," she hissed, expression murderous. She yanked her wrist out of his grip and turned around flexing her hands. She was so angry, she was ready to kill something.

_'I need out before someone gets hurt…' _Kuga looked around again, muscles tense. She could hear Koji's smooth voice, but was more worried about if she could get out of the bar without getting yelled at by someone. Or killing anyone.

With her thoughts spinning as they were, she was startled when an empty glass suddenly beamed the sleezebag in the head, knocking him out of the seat, unconscious. She jumped, spinning around quickly. Kuga was too on edge. It wasn't safe for others.

Koji was standing right there, looking at her calmly. "Hey, this place is boring. Go somewhere with me?"

She blinked and stared at him for a long moment before she nodded. "Yes, that sounds good." There was still a hint of a growl in her voice, but at least she wasn't flipping out. "Let me tell Maria I'm leaving, first."

Kuga quickly walked to the bar. "I have to go. Tell the boss I'll work what I missed later," she said, voice tight. She was leaving before anyone could protest. Reaching Koji, she nodded. "Let's go."

Koji led her out of the bar and to his car, which was parked in the front, some punks leaning on it. After a shrill whistle and an overly sweet smile that promised pain, they scattered quickly. "No destination in mind, just driving," he warned as he opened the door for her.

Kuga gave him a slightly crazed smile and got in the car. "That works for me," she replied. _'I just needed out of there.'_ "At least that creep can't try anything." She glared out the window as he got in the driver's seat. "He's lucky I didn't slit his throat."

"I could tell although you don't seem to advocate violence." Koji grinned in amusement as he took off.

"I try to control myself; once more going back to the 'prove I'm a good citizen' thing," she admitted, shrugging. "I try not to hurt others. Sometimes it's more of a struggle than I'd like to admit." Kuga flexed her claws, breathing slowly. His scent filled her nose, effectively distracting her from thoughts of the many ways she could kill the asshat.

"You don't have to go to such lengths to prove people wrong, you keep restraining yourself so much and you'll lose control when least expected." Koji said with his voice leaden in experience.

Kuga looked at him, expression solemn. "If I _don't_ restrain myself, people tend to get hurt. There isn't really any safe middle ground for me." A wry smile twisted her lips.

"Then hurt the people that deserve it, hell, you can hurt me though I require a kiss on my booboos afterward."

Kuga couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter. "I don't think I'm gonna be inclined to hurt you anytime soon. Unless you do something to piss me off. Unfortunately, that seems almost too easy to do." She grinned.

"Easily irritated and annoyed, I can work with that." He nodded to himself. "I'm selfish, any kind of way for you to be comfortable, I wish you'd take advantage of."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like how?" Almost as an afterthought, she added, "Selfishness doesn't really bother me. I can be kinda possessive myself."

"Throwing idiots like Fat Albert back there your way, maybe a gang member, woman beater, that type of thing." He stated casually, before giving her a look out of the corner of his eye. "Possessive, eh? Does that mean you want me to be yours?" He blinked innocently, fluttering his lashes playfully.

"You know any?" Kuga cocked her head, eyes shining as she grinned, winking. "You'll just have to find out."

"For you, I'm pretty sure I can scour the city 'til I find one," he said suavely. "Ooh, you shouldn't have said that, now I'm curious."

"Really, now?" That was not something she'd expected to hear from _any_one. No one had ever really even given her the time of day, not since she was 17. It was a surprise to hear that Koji would do something like that for her, and it showed in her eyes. "And, I'll let you know when I know myself."

He smiled. "One thing you'll eventually learn about me if we hang out is that when I say something, unless I'm clearly teasing, I mean it." His smile widened. "That's fine with me, I'm just glad I'm not the only one who's…testing the waters, I believe the expression is."

Kuga gave him a shy smile. "I'm just… not used to it. It's not something I hear often." She chuckled. "Yeah." The feline stretched, feeling her muscles relaxing. The anger from earlier seemed to have completely disappeared.

"You should be used to it though," he muttered underneath his breath. Koji drove outside the city to a meadow, a place one could actually see the stars and the sky…

Kuga raised an eyebrow, her sharp ears picking up his muttered words, but didn't comment. Instead she looked out the window, smiling softly. She loved the night sky. Koji parked on a hill and got out of the car. The view showed the city lights of New York lit up on display like a thousand little mini suns.

Kuga followed him, the rest of the tension leaving her muscles. The warm summer night was alive with the sounds of insects and nocturnal creatures. She looked at the scene before them in awe. It really was beautiful. It was always different seeing something in person, after seeing pictures.

"Any time you need to just relax…" He shrugged and smiled. "_Mu casa, su casa_ or whatever." His voice was soft.

She smiled. "I'll remember that. But… '_mu casa, su casa'_?" Kuga gave him an amused, though slightly confused look. "'My house, your house?'" Her voice was just as soft.

Koji laughed at himself. "I suck at Spanish or whatever that language that stupid saying is in. I mean, what's mine is yours. Little things like this, I'm more than willing to share. It's not costing me anything."

She grinned, blushing slightly. "_Mi casa es su casa_," she said. "You need to add the '_es'_; 'My house is your house.'" The feral looked at the ground, toeing the grass. "Thanks…" He was different. Not like other people. He was willing to share with her, spend time with her. She wasn't used to such kindness, and wasn't really sure how to respond.

He nodded, and it was quiet for a bit. Then he cleared his throat. "I had a proposition for you, actually."

She looked up, curious. "What sort of proposition?" Her eyes watched Koji, her head tilted like a curious cat.

"Ju's Dragonhouse is a waste of your talents. You could be moving onto bigger, better things," he began calmly.

'_That's what everyone says..._'

"But that would require you to be either prepared for violence or violent enough…"

_That caught her attention. __'Sounds like something Cougar would love,' _she thought. "How violent are we talking?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. "'Cause it sounds like fun." A feral grin curled her lips, her fangs and eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Koji grinned back, just a hint of darkness shining in his eyes. "The type of violent where you shoot people in the back and kick them off buildings, put them in a trunk and set it on fire, an occasional bank robbery. Hell, you're smart. You could work at the bank, let one of my associates know the set up and we're in and out with no problems. That kind of thing is what I do 24/7, 7 days a week."

Somehow, it didn't really surprise her that he was a killer. It actually seemed to fit, despite the sweetness he'd shown moments ago, the coy 'come hither' look she'd seen him use on many of the girls at Ju's.

Kuga's grin grew. Yes, that would be a lot of fun. But what about 'trying to prove'… _'Forget that shit. He's right, I'll end up in the loony bin if I keep worrying and holding back. Besides, I could get out of the shit-hole that is my apartment.'_ "Dunno how good I am with a gun… But that's 'cause I use my claws. I learn quickly enough, though."

Koji nodded calmly. "I have to talk to my Boss but I'm sure he'll say yes."

"I look forward to it." Kuga sat on the ground, watching the city lights with a smile. "Would be a nice change of pace."

Koji watched for a moment before joining her, enjoying the view with her.

* * *

***When I said 'Untainted clean scent', I mean his _scent_ is untainted. Koji himself is as dirty as a shoe that the dog shat on and then dragged through mud, as you see towards the end. (Sorry, Koji, but you know it's true.) But I love him anyway.**

I hope you liked it. There will be more, I promise. This is only a part of the thread. I've split it into 3 parts, though it may end up being more since it was a really long thread...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuga has been free of the whitecoats for a year and a half. After wandering, she lands in NYC and manages to get a job at Ju's Dragonhouse (a seedy, but clean, bar) as a waitress. She doesn't take much an interest in most of the patrons, but that changes when she has to get and order for a certain regular. [Blood'n'Claws verse]OCxOC [short story, not a one shot] tw: language**

**Words: **2930

**Background:** Kuga has been free from the whitecoats for about a year and a half. She ended up in New York and has been going from job to job. She has a small, cheap apartment, and hasn't heard anything from her parents in years.

**This takes place a few months before the previous two oneshots, "Nightmares of Memories" and "Nightmares of the Worst Kind", but is in the same verse, which has been dubbed Blood'n'Claws.**

**This was a roleplay thread a friend and I did on Tumblr a while back. Koji belongs to her, but has given me permission to use him. This only shows Kuga's point of view, so you're only really getting half of the story. If I knew how to write omniscent correctly, I would, so you can get Koji's half, but alas I don't.**

**Here's part 2! One more part after this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ju's Dragonhouse**

**Part 2: Meeting the Boss**

Kuga was eating breakfast in her apartment the day after after meeting Koji. On the table sat three plates; one stacked high with pancakes, one with an entire package of bacon, and one with some hashbrowns. Her phone was on the counter, where she'd set it while cooking.

She started as her cell rang. Shoveling a forkful of pancakes in her mouth, she practically dove for the counter, snagging the phone. She swallowed the food, looking at the screen before answering.

"Hello?"

"Good morning. I trust you are well rested?" Koji's smooth voice greeted her. She heard him snap his fingers at someone.

"Morning, Koji!" Kuga was actually kind of surprised he had called so early. Or at all. But she was really glad he did. "I slept fine, thanks. How 'bout you? What are you up to?" She sat back down at the table and continued eating, no matter how disrespectful it may seem. She was hungry; she was going to eat.

"I slept fine." For some reason, she got the feeling he was lying. "Nothing too important, I took a jog around the block and saw this great cafe…"

"How great are we talkin'? Better than Starbucks?" Kuga asked, waving a piece of bacon around. She stared at it for a moment before biting it in half. "An' how far from the Great Wood Apartments?"

"Definitely better than Starbucks. Starbucks is shit in my opinion, where I'm taking you, the coffee will make that crap seem blander than ever. And its a little out of the way from there. I'll pick you up?"

"I'm in. You know where the Great Wood Apartments are, right? I'm in 2A in apartment 3. When'll you be here?" She put her dishes in the sink, making a mental note to clean them later.

"Don't worry about it, I've rolled by there a few times on business. Give me thirty minutes just to be on the safe side." He paused, probably about to hang up. "Oh, and wear something a bit nice. We might have company coming."

"Alright." Kuga snapped her phone closed and dug through her closet. She wasn't one for long good-byes, and he'd be there in about half an hour. "'A bit nice', he said? Alright. Let's see what I've got, eh?" she said to herself.

She was dressed and ready in fifteen minutes, leaving her some time to at least rinse the dishes. She was dressed in a dark grey button up blouse and a pair of dark blue jeans, with lighter grey heels. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

A brisk knock sounded at the door about 10 minutes later. Kuga shut off the water, drying her hands before she opened the door. She'd managed to clean all her dishes, which was a load off her shoulders. "Koji, you're early," she smiled. "Ready?"

The man smiled right back. "The early bird catches the worm and I'm definitely ready. By the way, in all genuiness, you look lovely, Kuga."

She smiled, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "Well, you said to dress nice." Well, she went with a simple sort of nice. She could have gone all out; dress or pencil skirt, curled hair, makeup… "Should we go?"

Koji nodded. "Yes, we should go, don't want to keep him waiting."

"Then let's go," Kuga purred, snagging her purse and locking her apartment door behind her. "So, this guy some kind of 'big wig'? Wouldn't have told me to dress up if he wasn't."

"You're very observant." He stated with a pleased smile as he started to walk. "He's _the_ big wig. It's my Boss."

She grinned. "One's gotta be observant in such an anti-mutant world, or you end up dead," she replied simply, following him. "So I get to meet the big man already?"

"Normally, there'd be a lot of waiting going on before you'd have the right to be graced with the Boss's presence, but I've got connections and I think you'll fit in. So, in laymen's terms, yes."

"I suppose a 'thank you' is in order, then, after you've gone through the trouble of setting up a meeting." Kuga gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling. "I suppose having connections can be quite beneficial."

He smiled "Very beneficial, yes. But as I said before, what's mine is yours now, you need only ask."

"That is gonna take some getting used to. I'm not used to someone taking care of me…." she admitted quietly, gently tugging on a strand of hair. She shook her head and straightened, holding herself more confidently. "So, what should I expect from The Boss? Like…any formalities I should be aware of?" She didn't want to accidently disrespect anyone.

"Boss is a very quiet man, unlike many others who use a show of force to maintain the power, he prefers diplomacy, reason - but only once or twice, three strikes and you're out as they say. Look him in the eye, no swearing if you can avoid it, clean up your own mess with the feds or others, have pride but don't be boastful. …Holy hell, it's a wonder I'm still around." Koji was trying to joke about the situation.

She snickered. "Maybe it's 'cause you're valuable to his organization." She shook her head again, smiling. "Don't boast, avoid swearing, look him in the eye, clean own messes. Right. Anything else before we get there?"

"Yeah, just one thing." He scratched the back of his neck. "If you want to keep stuff private, that's fine. But if it can bring the heat to his doorstep, it's better to be up front about it."

"Like what?" she asked. Her tone betrayed her wariness. Did he mean her mutation, or her _past_? One she was fine telling most anyone, the other she did her best to avoid thinking about.

"Just anything you think is important. Are your parents after you, will they come looking for you? That type of thing so we know what to be on the lookout for."He was watching her carefully. Kuga could tell he was probably judging how to deal with her sudden wariness.

She looked down for a moment before looking back up, taking a deep breath. "Alright. My _parents_ aren't after me, nor will they come looking for me." Kuga dropped her gaze again, her voice growing soft. "A few years ago I was...held as an experiment by some people. I don't know if they'll be looking for me…" Kuga didn't specify what happened, trying to keep herself from a panic attack. They weren't here...

Koji paused in his stride, nearly running into her and gathering her in his arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, actually meaning what he was said. The feline froze, startled out of her dark memories. She blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what was going on. His softly spoken words made her jerk, surprised. "I… I can't remember the last time someone said that to me…" she admitted, voice stunned.

_'Said it, and _**_meant _**_it, at least…' _She swallowed drily, shaking slightly as she slowly started to relax in his arms.

Koji petted her hair soothingly, comforting her. "I'll say it as often as you need me to. You are very…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

Kuga closed her eyes, quietly purring as he petted her. She rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing completely with a quiet sigh. She just let him hold her for a while longer.

"…We should head to the café…" she murmured, stepping away from Koji. A tired sort of smile crossed her face. "Thank you." She cocked her head slightly, curious. "What were you going to say? I'm very what?"

Koji let her out of his grasp. "It's not a burden."He shrugged. "I believe you are what normal people say 'dear to me'. You are right though, we should get going."

She smiled softly and tilted her head slightly, staring at Koji. She honestly didn't know how to respond to that. After all, they'd only known each other for a day. _'I'll think about that later. We don't want to keep the Boss waiting.'_

"Right, let's go."

Koji gestured grandly. "As the lady wishes."

**~at the café~**

Kuga stopped briefly in the doorway and looked around the café when she walked in behind Koji, judging the danger that the other patrons might pose. She didn't smell any guns, but that meant jack shit. Mentally shaking her head, she continued following the other man through the many tables.

At the center table sat a greying man in his late forties to early fifties. He was dressed in a simple black suit and wasn't very intimidating at first glance, sipping tea. "Welcome Koji and lovely young lady." The power lurked in his gaze and, seemingly without thought, Koji half dropped to his knees before stopping himself, barely.

"Thank you, Boss." He said politely. "This is Kuga, the one I talked to you about."

Kuga half bowed in greeting, meeting his gaze steadily. A slight, barely perceptible tremor ran through her body. This man was an Alpha. A **strong **alpha. "Thank you, sir," she said, the corner of her lips curling slightly in a faint smile as she straightened.

The Boss smiled. "You are most welcome. Please. Sit, have some tea or coffee with me. It is the least I can offer when Koji doubtlessly dragged you out of bed so early in the morning."

She chuckled. "Thank you. Some coffee would be appreciated." She sat in one of the chairs. "Don't worry, I'd been up for a while before he called. I don't sleep in if I can help it."

The man nodded and flagged a waiter down, getting the brew black, with regular cream and sugar to be added if necessary. Koji took a seat as well.

"I am certain you can understand why I am hesitant to ask a woman to join our ranks. It is nothing sexist." He began. "Most are just not dedicated enough, are not cut out for it, or something unfortunate happens. The organization is mostly men."

She nodded. "It's quite understandable. Most don't have the same… strength men have. From what I've heard, it requires a certain strength of mind to do what your organization does."

"That's correct. Koji assures me you are different than the women who were recruited in the past but I require more evidence of that."

Kuga clicked a claw against her mug, thinking. For the moment, she was going to keep Cougar a secret. Hmm… "...I've been living on my own since my parents kicked me out when I was 17. Three years after that I was…_tortured_. Experimented upon. Got out year before last. Killed a bunch of the…scientists. Also killed a bunch of guards." It was said in a dangerously calm and quiet voice. Her muscles were relaxed, a front as anyone looking closely would notice.

Koji kept his own features neutral, indifferent as he sipped his coffee. The Boss seemed to be paying close attention to what Kuga was saying…and what she didn't. "The guards and the scientists…was this a blind or berzerker rage? Can it be controlled?" Boss asked evenly.

She sipped her coffee, trying to think of how to explain it without giving too much away. "More of a berserker rage. If it happens, it _can_ be controlled by a strong 'alpha'. Someone I accept as my higher up." _'Though there wasn't anyone to control me then. They fuckin' deserved what happened to them. I doubt an alpha would have been able to stop Cougar.'_

Boss nodded, contemplative. "Then we will need to find you an alpha, a partner. Koji is ill suited for…reasons." The nullifier tried to look innocent. Apparently, _every_one knew of his raging libido and conquests.

Kuga shook her head. "No disrespect meant, sir, but…when I'm 'berserked', I only listen to those I know. It's…difficult to explain…" She could care less about his past times. Besides, she could smell it all over him. It doesn't bother her any. Cougar, however, didn't like it at all. As far as the beast was concerned, Koji was hers, and no one could touch him without her consent.

The older gentleman's face was unreadable for a time. The feline could smell Koji beginning to panic; a scent similar to chili peppers mixed with his own. Then, Boss said, "…If you think this is the best decision for you, I shall not interfere. Welcome to the Triads. Earning respect of your peers and the others is your own burden."

"Thank you, sir. I understand." She nodded her head. She felt relief flood her system as he admitted her into the organization.

Koji relaxed with her. "You know what this means? Party!" He declared. Boss sighed.

"Oh, boy… Well… Meh. I'm game." Kuga shrugged, grinning. "I'd love to see someone try drinking me under the table." _'That'll be_ **fun.**'

Koji's eyes playfully narrowed. "That sounded like boasting. Which is a prelude to a challenge, I mean, if you'd like it to be."

Kuga gave him a smirking grin. "You think you can take me on? Ever tried to drink a feral under the table before? It'll be an experience, I'm sure." If he tried challenging her, he'd be on the floor, drunk off his as before she even felt the effects.

"Let's just say I've got an ace up my sleeve." Koji's lips twitched into a shark-like grin.

Boss coughed politely. "Perhaps you two would like to go now?" It wasn't quite an order…

"Of course, sir." She stood and bowed again. She was thinking about what Koji had said. '_An ace, huh? Better than a healing factor?'_

"Catch ya later, Boss~" Koji waved cheerfully, half out of his seat and ready to go.

The feline rolled her eyes and walked out the door of the café. She was half-tempted to start pulling him along by his shirt, but that wasn't such a good idea with claws. "C'mon, jackass," she said in a teasing voice.

Koji pouted at the name, chuckling along with his peers. "You're so _mean_." He pretended to whine but obediently followed after her.

"Yeah, yeah." She smirked. "Get used to it." She stretched once she was out the doors, almost _relieved _to be out of the boss' gaze. She'd rarely ever felt a gaze that strong…

"Get used to you being a meanie?" He asked childishly, teasing. "Ahh, luckily, I don't mind. I seem to have a thing for the independent bossy women."

"Knew there was something I liked about you," she returned. "Don't expect me to be an alpha all the time, though." It was then a certain thought crossed her mind. "I gotta tell them at Ju's I'm quittin' or something."

"We could stop by if you had any lady friends you wanted to say 'Bye' to or whatever," Koji offered.

"Sounds good." _'Don't want them to get worried when I don't show up for work…'_ "What we gonna do? I don't have any plans or anything, and I can't just laze around…"

"We could go to a water park or whatever, for some sweets…" He shrugged.

Kuga gave him a look. "I'm fine with amusement parks, rollercoasters and everything. Just not water parks. But sweets? That sounds wonderful." Kuga smiled.

"Ah, the feline side." He nodded. "Cool, there's this little place around the way that sells some pretty tasty stuff."

"Like what?" Kuga looked at him with bright eyes, grinning. She loved indulging herself, but rarely ate anything sweet, odd as it may be. It was like…a hot drink, wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire during a blizzard. A rare occurrence that she enjoyed.

"Cotton candy, chocolate bars of all kinds, hard candy, those giant lollipops, ice cream, fizzy drinks, malt balls, bubblegum." He was gesturing animatedly with his hands.

"Sounds like someone has a bit of a sweet tooth." She _had _to admit, it sounded _wonderful_. "Let's go before you start drooling." Kuga was already thinking about how much she'd spend. _'No more than… $25 should be good. Get a few lollipops. Rock candy if they have it. Wonder if they've got Moon Pies… Definitely need to get chocolate. Maybe a thing of Cotton Candy…'_

Koji shrugged unrepentantly. Grinning, he nodded excitedly, almost looking even younger than he really was. "Yes, yes, yes! Let's go, let's go!" He looked about to race to the place.

Kuga rolled her eyes, but grinned. "I don't know where the place is. You gonna show me or what?" She wouldn't say no to a race.

"Welll…" He pretended to think about the idea. "Catch me and you'll find out how awesome it is!" Koji called back to her laughingly, already halfway down the street.

Kuga chased after him, not even going as fast as she could (that would suck all the fun out of it), but fast enough to catch up to him. She gave him a fanged grin as she pulled up behind him.

Koji grinned back. He dodged around people, not touching them, and hopped over a hot dog stand, turned a corner and right up the street was CoCo's Candy Land.

She pushed even faster once seeing the store, pulling ahead a bit and reaching the doors before he did. "Didn't catch ya, but I beat ya," she said, opening the doors.

He pouted adorably, which should have been impossible. "No fair, no fair. But, a win is a win." He held the door open for her after he went inside.

* * *

**And ending it here. This chapter and the last are about the same length (will be when I finish editing it). That one will have the rest of the candy store escapades. And then some. I hope you liked it!**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing the same story, just from Koji's POV. So you can get a bit more about him, what he's like, etc. And his thoughts. Because Koji's thoughts are interesting, if not a bit confusing at times.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuga has been free of the whitecoats for a year and a half. After wandering, she lands in NYC and manages to get a job at Ju's Dragonhouse (a seedy, but clean, bar) as a waitress. She doesn't take much an interest in most of the patrons, but that changes when she has to get and order for a certain regular. [Blood'n'Claws verse]OCxOC [short story, not a one shot] tw: language, gore  
**

**Words: **3401

**Background:** Kuga has been free from the whitecoats for about a year and a half. She ended up in New York and has been going from job to job. She has a small, cheap apartment, and hasn't heard anything from her parents in years.

**This takes place a few months before the previous two oneshots, "Nightmares of Memories" and "Nightmares of the Worst Kind", but is in the same verse, which has been dubbed Blood'n'Claws.**

**This was a roleplay thread a friend and I did on Tumblr a while back. Koji belongs to her, but has given me permission to use him. This only shows Kuga's point of view, so you're only really getting half of the story. If I knew how to write omniscent correctly, I would, so you can get Koji's half, but alas I don't.**

**Final Part. I'm surprised I managed to get two chapters out in less than 12 hours. Hell, I think it's less than 6! But whatever. Here you go.**

**Pay attention to the Trigger Warning! I changed it, because this chapter gets kind of bloody. Don't say I didn't warn you, because I did.**

**Last chapter:**

Kuga met Koji's boss and became a member of the Triads—which is sort of like the Mafia. After, they did a lot of talking, and then raced each other to the candy store.

* * *

**Candy Stores and Hunting Trips**

"Thank you," Kuga purred before entering. She looked around, amazed at all the sweets. "…I think I finally understand that one saying about the kid in the candy shop… Dayum…"

"This is what I hope Heaven looks like. Or Hell. I can't decide which will have the better goods." Koji joked.

She laughed, picked up a basket, and started wandering around. If something in particular caught her eye, it went in the basket. Lollipops, jelly beans, a thing of cotton candy…

Her companion grabbed his own basket, getting two of everything, malt balls, the foam boat of chocolate, mini Reeses….

"How'd you find this place?" the feral asked, picking up a thing of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from the Harry Potter series. They were quite good, as long as you paid attention.

Koji tossed a couple packs of Godiva's Summer Fruit and Cocktail Inspired Truffles inside. "It was one of the first places I found when I came to New York, well, after being sworn into the Triads. …I'd gotten lost." He admitted a tad bit reluctantly.

"A lot of great places are discovered when people get lost." She shrugged. "That's how I found one of my favorite hide outs. I'll have to take you there sometime." _'My brother would love this place…'_ she thought, seeing some Sour Patch Kids. She tossed a pack in, for nostalgia's sake.

"But hide out means that you wanted to keep it a secret, doesn't it?" He quickly tossed in some chocolate bears, hiding them underneath something else. "Or did you mean hang out? I am so confused."

Kuga shrugged. "It's a hide out. No one else knows about it, it's secluded, and it's quiet. But I wouldn't mind someone else knowing about it, as long as they took care of it and don't tell anyone else about it." _'I hope he's got enough money to pay for that all.'_

"I'll take care of it then and won't tell anyone about it." Koji said sincerely, fishing out a few twenties from his wallet.

Kuga nodded. "It would be much appreciated." Looking at the money, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you rich or something?" she asked softly.

He paused for a moment before nodding briskly. "Being a Triad member pays well enough, with the added bonus of women, respect and fear, but money makes the world go 'round, as the saying goes."

A shot of jealousy struck her—courtesy of Cougar. He wasn't hers, she couldn't tell him he couldn't see other women. That's not how the beast saw it.

The way she saw it, he was _hers,_ no one else's. The moment he had said _'what's mine is yours'__ the night previous_, he put a claim on her. Thus, _she_ had a claim on _him_. Kuga tried to push the beast back, push her jealousy back, but was having little success. Her eyes darkened the slightest bit.

"True. Almost anything can be bought for the right price." _'Sounds a lot like Creed…_' "Must be nice."

"I've said it before, didn't I? What's mine is yours. I could set you up an account and add money to it regularly. I have too much as it is and it's not cutting into my emergency funds." Koji was oblivious to her struggle, not paying much attention.

"I… I guess, if you don't mind." She was still having a hard time understanding what he was offering. She _knew,_ it just wasn't processing. "I wouldn't have to worry about where money to pay the bills comes from…"

"I really don't mind. If you're still not comfortable with that, I won't stop you from having a side gig," he insisted, then turned to actually look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll let you know when I know," Kuga grimaced. She took what was supposed to act as a calming breath. "I'm just… used to providing for myself. No one really tried looking after me, you know." '_Focus on a different topic… distract me…and I'll be fine'_

"I got that feeling that was the case." He murmured, observing her closely. "How 'bout we pay for this stuff and forget the party and stuff, I'll take you to my house if you want, we can get your stuff moved in, or it can be a gradual thing?"

She nodded. Really, she wanted to be near Koji, make sure no one else touched him—though most of it was Cougar's influence. Fend off the wandering eyes of men and women who stared at him too long. "I don't mind sharing living space."

Koji smiled.

Kuga returned the smile, gently tugging him to the cash register. She put the basket on the counter and started helping the clerk pull candy out so he could scan it. Her hands were a bit shaky from trying to rein in the beast. "I don't really have that much; it should fit in a few suitcases I have, maybe add in a box for good measure."

"Then we should stock up on things that you want didn't get before. Only if that's what you want though." Once the cashier finished ringing up Kuga's stuff, Koji handed his stuff over to have the same done.

"We can do that later. I don't need anything right this minute," she said, nudging Koji with her shoulder with a smile. "Just stuff from my apartment." Kuga looked at him. "I've gone without before. It's not gonna kill me to wait a few more days."

He nodded reluctantly, handing over the cash for his goodies. "You're alpha in this decision, I'm submitting, I know a stubborn woman's mind can't be changed." he teased.

Cougar was…happy to hear her mate was letting her stick with the decision they'd made. Kuga was struggling to figure out when Koji had gone from a stranger to 'mine' to mate…

She pulled a bundle of cash out to pay for her own treats, smirking despite her confusion. "Smart. I really just wanna nap right now. Relax, lounge around doing nothing…"

"It's been awhile since I've just done nothing but lounge. Too long actually." He half smiled and nodded agreeably. "Maybe I need the downtime like everybody else. My place or yours?"

Kuga stared at him for a moment, smiling. "Everyone needs down time sometimes. Why not your place? That way I can adjust to it." She took her change and the bag of candy from the clerk.

Koji waved off the offer for his change, grabbing his own candy and took her free hand. "My place it is. I think you'll like it, it's got a great view at night from the balcony!"

Kuga felt a soft purr start up as he held her hand. She was…pleasantly surprised. And he was so…excited. Possibly more than he was coming to the candy shop. "I can't wait," she grinned.

He grinned in response. "I gush more about its awesomeness but I think that's something you should see for yourself and judge." Koji re-opened the door for her.

Kuga nodded in thanks as she exited the store. "Trust me, I don't pass judgment without seeing. But I can't wait." The cat was grinning, despite her eyes being darker than normal. She pulled out a pack of jelly beans, popping a few in her mouth.

Koji did the same, popping a few malt balls in his mouth. That was when two women came up to him, one hugged him spontaneously. "Koji, you're free tonight. Come home with us."

Kuga froze, her eyes darkening to black with a few gold flecks. Cougar was snarling, wanting to rip the frails apart for even attempting to lay a claim on Koji. He was _**hers**_. A low, dangerous growl rumbled in her chest as she slowly extended her claws and curled her lip, showing her fangs. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder, gently pressing her claws in her skin. "Don't. Touch. Him."

"Oh Gawd, you must be really desperate. To sleep with this…thing. She's a mu-"

"I really wouldn't press your luck. My girlfriend's pretty territorial if you can't tell." Koji said lightly, dark amusement in his eyes as he shrugged the woman's hands off.

Kuga grinned ferally. "For starters, he doesn't _act _desperate. Don't judge someone until you know them. And I'll tell you one thing about being a mutant: I can keep little bitches like you from _my __**guy**_." She wedged herself between Koji and the girls. "Now, I'll give you 10 seconds to get outta my sight. If I can still see you, I'm gonna chase you and rip you apart with my _teeth_."

She should anyway. Maybe she'd hunt them, give 'em a good scare before tearing them apart slowly. Her grin widened, her eyes promising pain and death.

The girls were cowed by Kuga, looking at Koji to save them from the angry feral, but just watched them impassively.

"I wouldn't wait around pussyfooting; you won't see _me_ holding her back." He drawled. The girls ran.

She stared after them, keeping her eyes firmly on their backs as she counted silently. _1… 2… 3…_

Her muscles were tensed with the effort she had to use to keep from chasing them down as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

_4… 5… 6…_

She'd chase 'em down, let them go again after giving them a few nicks and let them run, only to catch them again, until they were exhausted, bloody messes. The girls' fear-scent would be easy to follow, what with how thick it was…

_7… 8… 9…_

Kuga licked her lips, stilling.

_10._

Koji was watching her carefully. She saw the shiver that ran down his spine out of the corner of her eye.

A dangerously feral grin crossed her face, showing all of her teeth. "Time's up," she purred. "If you could hold onto my goodies, I'd really appreciate it." Kuga handed her bag over, pecking Koji on the cheek. He reflexively accepted the bag of goodies. "Play time for the kitty cat… Wanna watch?"

With that, she calmly loped down the sidewalk, once again training her eyes on the two girls. The idiots should have gone down a side street; she could still see them clearly. She wasn't going too fast, letting the girls wear themselves out. She wanted to draw it out, reveling in the hunt.

"I finally made the right decision…" he murmured, following the feral. The words brushed over her, the meaning lost since she was so focused.

One of the girls looked back for a moment. Kuga waved a bit, and the girls ran even faster. "Fun, fun little prey. Keep running. Kitty's gonna find you~" she sang softly as the two finally turned down a side street. She picked the pace up a bit—more of a quick, loping jog—and relented control to Cougar.

Cougar had never actually _hunted_ humans before (aside from the white-coats), but she knew how other prey acted when trapped; they panic. The alley was narrow, and led to a network of alleys. She could work with this… It was a lot like the lab, and she did quite well there.

The two had stopped, and were trying to hide. Their fear stank up the area, coming from near a dumpster. She could hear their panting, their racing hearts, and her mate coming up behind her. "Come out, come out, little prey… Does prey not want to play?"

She felt his eyes on her back, heard his soft footsteps coming up behind her. "Mice often flee when they see a cat. These rats are no different, hiding in the dark."

"Rats can't hide from hunter. Not when Cougar can _smell_ them." She chuckled as the fear-scent spiked, inhaling it like it was a pleasant aroma. She waited a moment before jumping on the dumpster's lid quietly. Peering over the edge, Cougar grinned and reached down, clawing both girls' shoulders. "Boo."

The girls shrieked and took off again, leaving Cougar and her mate to follow. A trail of blood drops was left for them to follow as well. Cougar laughed. "Oops. Guess cut too deep." Her tone was unrepentant. "Prey so easy to scare…"

She loped down the alley again, a silent shadow.

Cougar suddenly turned down one of the other alleys, looking at her mate with a devilish glint in her obsidian eyes. "Follow blood. I be there quickly," she purred before bounding through the alley, turning another corner and following the scent of the girls' fear and blood past the buildings. She was like the wind; swift and silent, as she moved through the small areas.

She returned to the main alley a short ways in front of the girls. She could hear them. Cougar longed to taste their blood; the scent of it only made her bloodlust stronger, more demanding. Yes…she would rip them apart slowly, savoring it.

Koji took to the rooftops. He was a mere flicker it seemed to even the most experienced eye, just a flash of a shadow to Kuga's sharp eyes.

B-B-Bu-Bump. B-Bump. Frantic heart beating, desperate gasps as air was greedily sucked in, the prey had fallen, scraped her knee. This would be easy.

Cougar watched the girls patiently. When one girl tripped, she stepped out into the middle of the alley, grinning. Her fangs glinted in the midday sun. "Told you. You can't hide from hunter," she said, padding forward silently.

The one girl that had fallen was scrambling to get up, and the other gave Cougar a 'deer in the headlights' look.

"How did you…? Where…? But…" the girl stuttered. Cougar laughed.

"Fun prey. Pretty prey… She told you what we'd do? Tell how you'd die?" The girls went pale and scrambled away. She wasn't having any of that. Cougar climbed partway up a building and leapt, landing heavily in front of them.

"Y-y-you can't kill us!" the one with the scraped knee cried out. Cougar just grinned, licking one claw. She glanced up, where her mate's scent was coming from, almost as if in silent question. _'May I?'_

Koji's head tilted to the side just slightly, as if contemplating. And then he nodded. Cougar grinned, licking her lips. The girls tried running again, but she caught them by their shirts. "Which one first…?"

They were shaking from fear and fighting to get away. With a quick move, she broke both of their legs, relishing in their screams of pain. They started sobbing, pleading to be let go, said they wouldn't even _look _at Koji if they could live, and so on.

"You tried claiming mine, insulted me and my mate. Be happy I won't drag it out long," Cougar purred softly. Then she dug her claws in their backs, dragging them down. Crimson flowed smoothly out of the gouges, painting her hands and the ground.

She dragged it out for a good 25 to 30 minutes. When she was done, they weren't even recognizable. Satisfied, she broke their necks for good measure.

Looking at her work, she grinned before climbing up the building to sit next to Koji. Cougar purred like a very happy cat as she nudged his chin with her head. She licked some blood off her claws.

Koji gently tugged her in his lap, nuzzling her cheek. "_Mine_."

She watched him, blinking, as her purr grew in volume. She gently nipped his jaw, eyes slowly lightening back to gold. "Mine." Kuga settled herself in his lap and continued lapping at the blood on her hands. "Thanks. I needed that…" More than she'd like to admit.

"To let loose?" he questioned, watching her clean her hands, like a cat. "If that's what you meant, I'm more than happy to assist again. If I get to watch." He half smiled.

"Yeah… Too long without hunting." She stopped cleaning her hands for a moment, looking at Koji out of the corner of her eye. "You liked seeing me hunting, hm?" she asked, nipping his chin again. "Liked seeing me let go of my restraints? I'm sure I wouldn't mind letting you watch…" Cougar wouldn't mind, either. The cat liked having her mate's gaze on her; it kept him from looking elsewhere. He almost seemed bashful of the fact that he liked watching her hunt until she nipped his chin.

"You were just beautiful like that. If only you see yourself as I see you." Koji muttered underneath his breath without thought.

Kuga leaned her head back on his shoulder, blushing. This time, however, she didn't try to argue. "It's a bit difficult to see myself any other way." Especially when she wasn't the one in control part of the time. Which reminded her… "Why'd you let he—_me_ kill both the bitches?" She caught herself. She didn't quite know how she felt about him knowing there was essentially another person in her head…

"You laid claim on me." Koji stated simply. "There was no desperation to get what I own, gain respect by being associated with me, nor any falsity in your words. You just want…_me_." He seemed genuinely surprised by that. "My feelings, normally nonexistent or suppressed, is the same and anyone trying to trespass where they are not wanted deserve whatever punishment you deem fit."

Kuga shrugged. "Well, you already told me you'd share whatever you have, so I didn't need to do it for that, cause all I'd have to do was ask. I couldn't give a shit about being respected by others. They don't like me, I'm fine with that as long as they don't try anything." She nuzzled his throat. "When you said that you'd share what you've got… A part of me took that as a claim on me… And wanted you…" That was the short version.

Koji's hands tangled themselves in her hair, playing with the thick strands as he thought. "I wanted you too. From the beginning. Fuck, have we really only known each other a day? Because it feels much longer at the risk of being considered cheesy."

Kuga relaxed as he played with her hair. "Good, cause whether you want me or not, ya got me." She snorted slightly. "Yeah, only a day. Seems longer because this has been a long day. Met the boss, went to the candy shoppe, and went on a hunt. And it's only noon…"

And she still wanted to stop off at Ju's to let the boss-man know she was leaving. And get her things from her apartment. "Long day…"

"Extremely long day. Just getting down time at some point suddenly seems more appealing," he murmured.

Kuga hummed in agreement, eyes closed as she rested her head on his shoulder again. Koji's scent was soothing, mixed with the metallic smell of blood. She could still smell the bitch's scent from when she hugged him, though. A soft growl started, and she had to remind herself that the bitch was dead. _Both _bitches were dead. "My mate. _Mine."_

Koji turned her body fully to his and kissed her, mostly gentle but with a sting of heat that promised many, many pleasurable things to come.

Kuga tensed a moment, surprised, before she melted in the kiss with a soft purr in her throat. She wrapped her arms lightly, hesitantly, around Koji's neck. She might know how to hunt and track like the best of them, but when it came to anything dealing with romance, she was fumbling in the dark.

Koji brought her closer, hands tangling in her hair absently.

She nipped his lips lightly, her purr growing in volume. Her cheeks turned red and Kuga broke the kiss, ducking her head under Koji's chin as she continued to purr. That was the one part of her mutation she could live without… Though he seemed to enjoy listening to her purr. "Pretty kitty, lovely kitty."

Kuga looked up at him, cheeks still red from embarrassment, but a shy smile turned her lips. She nuzzled his neck before sighing. "We should get going. I need to put these clothes in the wash before they stain… or just burn them or something."

He laughed softly. "Alright, let's go. We can finally get some off time before going to Ju's. Stop by your place to get some things before heading to mine..." She nodded in agreement, and the two reluctantly got up and started back to the cafe, where Koji had left his car.

* * *

**And there you have it, folks! The final part in the beginning of Koji and Kuga's relationship. I have more threads that I wanna turn into fics, but I think I'm gonna to Koji's side of the story first. Because, as I've mentioned, there's a lot you don't know about him.**

**Anyway, please leave a review. It would make my day.**


End file.
